It Happened One Night
by Zanderlover
Summary: What happens when Dean Ambrose gets caught in a place where he should not be? Especially by a previously un-known McMahon daughter? Will she turn him in or will he give her a reason not to? Will she end up being friend or, like the rest of her family, foe? Place yourself as the un-named ( for now? ) heroine!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **In honor of the Shieldaversary today as I write this and one of my all-time favorite wrestling groups-The Shield-and especially my favorite member,Dean Ambrose/Jon Good,I humbly present my first official story here! WWE,Vince McMahon,and Jon Good own Dean Ambrose and I own the female OC and the plot. Anything else you recognize is not mine and I make no money off of this story. I'm writing just for fun and to try to bring a smile to others' faces. I am not a professional writer and while I would love your reviews,please do not judge me as one. I don't know if I will leave this story as an open-ended one shot or try to continue it when I have time. I guess I'll wait to see how it fares on here to decide.

On a personal note,I would like to dedicate this story to Dean/Jon himself : You know what you did for me. I'll never forget October 2014. Thank you so much for everything,can't wait to see you again and much love always! ** Martha AKA The Wrestling Is Fun Girl ** :-)

* * *

><p>You've been watching him for about an hour now. You've hidden yourself behind some flower bushes by the boathouse and no one's discovered you yet. Of course,no one's discovered <strong>HIM<strong> yet either. How he managed to sneak onto the property of the richest family in town to go swimming is something you'll never know. You are **SURE** that's what he ended up doing. You hear the water splashing and your eyes search the inky blackness for his form. Actually,you're able to see quite well because of the golden glow of the full moon. The soft spring breeze lifts your hair away from your neck and softly caresses your face. You can't seem to keep your eyes off of him ever since you accidentally happened across him while you were taking a walk around the grounds. He was already in the water by the time you arrived otherwise you would have warned him about the strange family that lives in the mansion and the man that owns it. Actually,raised voices saying, "It's what's best for business" can be heard coming from the main house many a night. Not tonight though. Tonight,everything was quiet. Which was a lucky thing for your mysterious friend who liked to live dangerously.

Your eyes seek him out again. He's still swimming and you wonder if the water is cold. You can see him perfectly now. His forearm muscles are rippling as his arms slice through the water again and again. If this was a spontaneous act on your mystery man's part,you wonder if he thought about a bathing suit or if he's swimming in the buff. Your heart rate speeds up as you think about him possibly being totally naked just a few feet away from you. You narrow your eyes thinking you'll be able to tell from your hiding place,but his constant movement through the water foils your plans. He seems very intense on what he's doing and a person would think that he would get tired of all of the exercise by now,but not this one. The longer it goes on,the more stamina and intensity he seems to develop. A thought pops into your head suddenly. It's almost like he's trying to work off some frustration or other.

You wonder what kind of frustration he could have that would drive him to such lengths and why a woman wasn't helping him with those frustrations. You bite your tongue to keep from chuckling out loud at the direction your thoughts are taking you. You can't afford to have your secret place discovered by this man. He might not understand why you were drawn to his solitary figure and think you were just some loon who likes peeping at people. Of course,he sneaked onto the nuthouse grounds when he wasn't a family member so what did that make him,you wonder. He might not understand that you mean him no harm,that you were just attracted by the quiet strength yet childlike vulnerability you sense coming from him. Your eyes find the brightest star in the sky and you wish with all of your heart that just once before you left your hiding place that you could see his eyes. Something tells you his eyes could move you to tears.

All of a sudden,you hear soft footsteps and your eyes dart to your midnight Romeo. He's getting out of the water and your heart nearly stops. He's no Romeo. Romeo was a boy. Your stranger,while still being young,was all man. He looked like Adonis,the perfect man. A Greek god emerging from the watery depths below. Water just sliding off of him in waves as you watch him climb onto the deck surrounding the boathouse.

He stops and turns,facing you so you can see every definition of his body thanks to the moonlight and the soft lights around the boathouse. Your Adonis wasn't skinny dipping after all. He went swimming in his underwear. A tight little black boxer briefs combination that's now completely drenched with water. He probably looked incredible with them on when he was dry,but now you think he just looks good enough to eat. Those wet boxer briefs are just accentuating the perfection that is this man. Your eyes can't get enough of him. You just want to drink him all in.

He firmly plants his feet on the deck and just stands there letting the breeze cool his overheated skin. Just watching him makes your own skin feel flush. Your eyes take in his legs. He must be an athlete or something because he has very powerful legs. Even his calf muscles are well defined. A jealous thought creeps into your head as you wonder just how many women have had the pleasure of being lovingly cradled within those legs.

Damn! That underwear is sticking to him like a second skin now and a part of you wishes he would stop stretching and arching his back like he's doing because he's just fueling your fantasies even more. Every time he arches his back like that to work out the kinks in his muscles,he's just straining his member against the tight wet material more and more. Your tongue begins to get restless and sweeps the sides of your mouth. You look down at your hand and see it's slightly curled up by it's own violation as if it wants to cup and caresses the most sensitive part of his body. You ball your hand into a fist because you know it could never happen and stare back at your Heaven sent angel again.

Could it be? Yes,it is! You smile as you happily realize that right under his navel starts a very slim and light patch of hair that leads into the waistband of his boxer briefs. In fact,if you hadn't been looking for it,you might have missed it. You always laughed when your friends called that part of a man "the treasure trail." Now,your laughter is stuck in your throat because you've never been more tempted to come out of your secret place and go to him and claim the treasure at the end of the trail for your very own.

You close your eyes now. In agony or pleasure,you don't know which. He seems to be stretching his arms above his head. His stomach is flat and well defined. You are dying to rain kisses all over his abdomen and make his muscles quiver with delight. Muscles just seem to be popping out all over this one where no ordinary men have muscles. God,even his nipples are perfect,you think. They look so sensitive. Your tongue slowly traces your full bottom lip as you pretend that it's his nipple you are bathing with your tongue.

You'd give anything to be able to trace his areola with your tongue and slowly suck his nipple deep into the damp recesses of your mouth until he moans with pleasure. Yes,does he ever look like a moaner and a groaner and a talker! You wonder what special words of encouragement he would whisper in your ear as your eyes watch a single drop of water slide from the hollow of his neck to slowly travel down his muscular chest and disappear into the ever straining boxer briefs.

What would he do if you just licked the path the drop of water took and dropped to your knees before him? Would his newly revealed blue eyes grow darker with passion and desire as he gazes down at you? Would he spread his stance even wider to accept all of the pleasure you're dying to give him? Would he fist his hand in your hair and press himself into you? Would that drop of water be the only drop of moisture you'd find there or would he'd be as aroused by you as you are by him?

You start to shiver. You don't know if it's because it's slightly cooler or because of your train of thought. He must feel cooler now,too. He's rubbing his hands across his arms You groan inwardly as the muscles on his arms flex over and over with the movement. You wish you were being held in the muscular circle his arms make. You'd caress the peaks and valleys of the muscles on his arms with your warm lips. You can practically taste his salty skin and you lick your lips in anticipation. You'd like to spread kisses all over his manly chest and softly suckle it until he digs his fingers into your delicate shoulders. He's working out the kinks in his neck now. His tendons stretching as he rotates his head around and rubs the back of his neck. Your midnight rebel's neck looks completely lickable.

If you had your way,you'd lick your way up one side of his neck and down the other again and again until he would hoarsely beg you to stop...or continue. If only you could nuzzle his neck. He must smell wonderful. An erotic combination of man and a smell that you know has to be uniquely him. You bite the inside of your cheek as you can imagine your teeth gently sinking into that delicate flesh. His lips look completely edible. Firm yet soft and warm at the same time. Your fingertip aches to touch those full lips of his and you hope he'd open his mouth even wider and slide your finger inside to gently suck on it. Those chiseled cheekbones make him look like he should be a movie star. And those eyes. Those eyes have captured your imagination ever since you looked into their beauty and melted. They held pain and loneliness and sadness,but they also held the promise of passion and gentleness and tenderness. They held the greatest capacity to love that you have ever seen. His beautiful blue eyes are truly the windows to his soul. You smile because you can't seem to recall a man who's ever had as long eyelashes as your sexy bad boy. You're not above reaching up and putting your lips to his ear,slightly thrusting the tip of your tongue inside and huskily beg him to take you right there and then.

You're startled when he starts shaking his head like a great big St. Bernard to try to dry his hair. Water seems to fly everywhere and some even lands on you reminding you of the close quarters you and Adonis are sharing. All of that motion just left his wet hair in more of a disarray then before. You smile at how boyish your handsome friend looks now. His hair quickly drying into unruly dirty blonde curls. You catch your hand reaching out to touch the silky softness and quickly you pull it back before he can detect any movement. Blowing an errant curl out of his eye and sighing when it just falls right back into place,he reaches a hand up and runs his fingers through his hair. You not so secretly wish it was your fingers that was smoothing back the mystery man's hair. He starts slowly running his fingers through his hair again and again. Your eyes are fixated on his hand. His hand is so big and you wonder if it means what you think it does.

His fingers are long and tapered. Your eyes are glued to his fingers like magnets. You can now actually imagine the feel of his hands on your body. They'd be strong and warm and for some reason you believe they'd be slightly calloused. A real man's hand by every definition. You can feel the warmth of his hand as you imagine it slowly sliding over your body. You can imagine your mysterious lover guiding you closer to him with a firm hand on your backside as his other hand slowly inches the skirt you're wearing higher and higher.

Looking intently into your eyes,you fantasize you feel his palm gliding up the soft quivering flesh of your inner thigh. His fingertips would reach the white soft cotton panties you're wearing and just rest there a minute. You're sure your heartbeat would speed up and the breath would be forced out of your lungs. Splaying his palm against you,he would rub the lace top of your panties over and over again. Never taking his eyes off of yours,he'd gently slide your panties down a few inches barely uncovering the area that has been screaming for his touch ever since you laid eyes on him. His hand inches closer and closer to paradise. You can practically feel his hand burrowing into your juncture. He'd probably have you whimpering by now. And you just **KNOW** he'd give you a sultry little self-satisfied smile when he would realize how incredibly wet between your legs he's made you.

Closer and closer his hand would come to cupping you completely and you can practically feel the very tip of one of his fingers at the very bottom of your opening. You'd probably be gripping his shoulders by now. Teasing you,but giving you unspeakable amounts of pleasure,he slides the finger closer. Just as quickly,he would take his hand away. You have a feeling just as you would protest,he catches your eyes again and gives you such an intense look that it brings shivers up and down your spine. As he slowly sinks to his knees in front of you,you gently collapse against a tree trunk. Gathering a couple of inches of your skirt in his hand,you can just about feel the other large warm hand slowly caress the inside of your thigh.

Placing a soft kiss on your inner thigh,he manages to capture a droplet of the moisture you're practically dripping with for him by now. Watching him pull your panties down farther and tangle them around your knees,your breaths would be coming in short gasps by now. You gaze down at him as he looks into your eyes again and you can read his silent request. He may be requesting it,but the throbbing of your body is demanding it. You know what he wants.

Feeling the hard bark of the tree behind you,you decide you would give him what he wants-hell,what you both want-and looking deeply into his soulful eyes,you slowly spread your legs even more for him. He would sigh with pleasure as he would slide his warm palms up to your honeyed glen and,cupping you on each side,he would gently open you to his heated gaze. You would be his very own personal flower spreading your petals and showering him with your dew. Totally frustrating you,he would just knell there watching you throb underneath his gaze. You can actually feel his hot moist breath against you and you've never felt anything so erotic in your life. His hands would become slightly moist with your fluid as you just become completely drenched with your desire for him. Just knowing he was watching you get aroused because of him was making you even hotter and wetter.

Your thighs and legs start to shake and tremble with wanting him. You're probably going to have to beg the bastard for it. He just seems to be content to get you as slick as possible and have you withering in anticipation. Why didn't he just do it and put you both out of your misery? Just as you might have screamed from the intense aching and almost physical pain he was putting you through with this incredibly high and powerful desire running through both of your bodies like an electric current,he would swoop in and take your flower completely.

Breathlessly,you come back from your little daydream and you're startled because the object of your desire suddenly turns his head right in your direction!

Knowing he can't possibly see you,much less know what you were fantasizing about,you hide further into the darkness none the less. You panic as the mystery stranger takes a couple of steps towards you as if he knows or senses you're there. Praying that somehow with your little erotic dream that you didn't send any vibes out to him although wondering how big of a coincidence was it that he chose to look right at you the moment his dream self touched his mouth to your aching bud of pleasure,your pulse races. If you didn't know better,it was almost like he just instinctively knew when his fantasy self's mouth was just about to totally possess and take and pleasure you. But he couldn't,could he? You close your eyes for a minute. It's not like you even know his name. You don't have any type of deep connection to this man.

Then why even in your dream did you feel like he was going to be earth shattering for you?

Simple,you think. You had never seen a more sexy masculine man in your life. Everything about the man just screams sex. If you'd look up the word sin in the dictionary,you'd find his picture there. He had your hips held tightly in his hands and was about to-crudely put,you admit to yourself-shove his hot desire thickened tongue so far deep inside of you that it would've made you scream out his name as you climaxed again and again into his moist mouth.

That's all there is to it. Sex. You were lusting after the man. My God,you could practically feel every touch,every look,every kiss within that fantasy! It might have been real for all you could tell. You softly sigh. You always knew your all too vivid imagination would get you into trouble one day. You're still a little shaky after that experience. Deciding it got too quiet all of a sudden,you pop open your eyes only to discover you're all alone. Your mystery fantasy lover was gone. You try to feel relived that your Romeo apparently decided to go home and not the bitter disappointment that you will probably never see him again.

Shaking your head and wondering why you didn't hear him leave,you decide to follow his good example and exit the property before **YOU'RE** the one to get caught and not your friend. Taking a quick glance around to make sure you're still alone,you start to come out of hiding to head back when suddenly you feel a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around you from behind and you're shoved up against a man's chest!

You're about to panic when you feel warm lips against your ear and a raspy sexy voice purrs hotly,"Don't scream."

Any smart woman would do just the opposite when she hears that,but somehow you trust the voice that whispered in your ear. You sense you can trust the heart that is beating steadily against your back.

"I'm not going to hurt you,I promise."

Somehow,you realize that is the truth. Maybe it's in the way those arms are holding you. They're holding you firmly in place,but not so tight that you can't breath or even wiggle around or maybe it's the fact that you have a sinking suspicion to whom those arms belong to. Slowly,you turn your head and you find yourself staring into the beautiful blue eyes of your fantasy lover. You gasp and just for a second you think you see concern flash in his eyes for you,but just as quickly it disappears.

"What are you doing here? Were you spying on me?"

"Spying on you?!" you sputter. Damn,what gave me away,you wonder.

To cover up your guilt,you quickly go on the offensive. "What are **YOU** doing here? Who are you?"

"My name's Dean. Dean Ambrose. Who are you? I've never seen you before. Are you one of them?" He jerks his head towards the main house.

You can't help but laugh. Most people wouldn't have pegged you as one of the family. You were always so different than the rest of them outsiders always said. Leave it to the mystery man-**DEAN**- to be so damn observant! "A McMahon? Depends on who you ask. Some people would swear I was adopted."

Dean's eyes soften at the sound of your laughter and like he suddenly realizes he still has you wrapped in his embrace,he drops his arms from around you. Slightly coughing to cover up the sudden emptiness you feel ever since his arms left your waist,you turn around and look at him.

Dammit! He's still in those wet black boxers briefs.

"Aren't you afraid you'll catch a cold?"

"I'm not cold anymore," he replies softly.

You catch yourself before you blurt out neither were you. "So what were you doing?"

"Swimming."

"Don't you know it's illegal to trespass on private property?"

"What makes you think the old man didn't invite me?" He arches one eyebrow at you.

Great,it seems ole Dean boy here is a joker. You recognize the name from the many times you've heard your sister and her husband curse it. Now that you look more carefully at him up close,you realize that you actually recognize his face from one of your family's many TV programs,but you doubt very seriously that your father invited this man over for a moonlight swim. "Don't you know how much trouble you can get into if they find you swimming here?" you hiss.

He shrugs his broad shoulders and says, "It wouldn't be the first time I've done something forbidden..."

You wonder at his comment as his voice trails off. You don't know how to reply to that so the silence stretches for a minute.

Dean stares at you curiously and continues, "You mean,you've never done something forbidden just for the adrenaline rush? You've never done something everyone told you not to just because it felt unbelievably good?"

You feel your face blush. He couldn't know about the fantasy you had while you were watching him swim,could he? A slow bad boy smile spreads across his face as he watches you. Raking his eyes hotly over your body,Dean steps closer to you. "You may not have done anything...yet...but you want to,don't you?"

"I...ah...um..."

He slowly reaches up and caresses your cheek with feather like fingers. Leaning down to you,Dean whispers almost against your lips so you can feel his hot breath, "You want to take a walk on the wild side?"


End file.
